godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Poseidon
"You have disrespected the Gods for the last time Kratos!" ''-Poseidon Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, '''Poseidon' (Ποσειδων) was the God of the seas and earthquakes. He was the son of the Titans Cronos and Rhea, and in some versions of the Greek myth was one of the children swallowed by Cronos. However, in other versions, Poseidon was saved along with Zeus, by being concealed among a flock of lambs. To escape the fate of being swallowed, Rhea pretended to have given birth to a colt, which she gave to Cronos to devour. He was given rule over the seas when he and his brothers split the world into three. His consort was Amphitrite, a Nymph and ancient sea Goddess, daughter of Nereus and Doris. Poseidon was also the father of many heroes, including the famous Theseus. Poseidon's Roman counterpart was Neptune. In the God of War series Great War Like the rest of his siblings, Poseidon was swallowed by the mighty Titan Cronos. When he was released, he fought alongside his brother, Zeus, in the Great War. During a great battle between the Gods and the Titans, Poseidon aided his brother Hades in defeating the Titan leader Atlas. Atlas was electrocuted by Poseidon’s storm, bringing him to his knees. With his fiery chains Hades grasped onto Atlas and captured his soul. After the Blade of Olympus was created and the Titans were banished to Tartarus, Poseidon was given dominion over all seas. He took Amphitrite as his wife and watched over the waters of Greece, being worshipped by sailors to grant safe passage. ''God of War'' For a period of time the vicious beast known as the Hydra terrorized the Aegean Sea, until Kratos, guided by Athena, was called upon. Arriving upon a mess of shipwrecks, Kratos battled the various heads of the Hydra. During this feat, he was met by the great God Poseidon, who granted Kratos the gift of Poseidon's Rage. With this magical ability Kratos was able to cast a stream of lightning through his body into his enemies, destroying them or weakening them enough so that he may finish them off. This ability would also be of important use while battling against the Hydra King, the strongest and largest of the Hydra’s heads. After destroying the beast, the nightmare the Hydra had caused for many sailors in the Aegean Sea had come to an end. Poseidon was also given a section in Pandora's Temple. In this section, Kratos obtained Poseidon's Trident, granting him the ability to breathe underwater and dive. ''God of War II'' Poseidon was shown in two cut scenes from the game. He appeared far different than how he looked in the first game. Instead of being an old man, Poseidon appears as a young man with different facial hair wearing a white robe over his body. In the first cut scene, Atlas speaks of the Great War. Poseidon is shown aiding Hades in defeating Atlas while Zeus creates the Blade of Olympus. Poseidon creates an electrical storm to bring Atlas to his knees, where his soul is captured by Hades. In the second cut scene, Poseidon is shown with other Gods in front of Zeus’ throne as the king of the Gods pleas that they must unite to stop Kratos. Poseidon is one of the first to be the onlookers of the Titans climbing atop Mount Olympus. ''God of War III'' You Challenge me Mortal?!...A God of Olympus?! -Poseidon After sharing looks with his brother Zeus, Poseidon dives off Mount Olympus, right into Epimetheus' chest, knocking him off the mountain, killing him almost instantly. Poseidon then dives into a large body of water at the base of the mountain, summoning a tendril from below, that grabs Gaia's arm and begins pulling her. After Kratos defeats his minions, Poseidon then emerges within a watery construct in his image, projecting Leviathans from his chariot. Poseidon sends his steeds to attack and restrain Gaia while he himself struggles with both the Titan and Kratos. After a vicious battle, Gaia punches his chest, sending Kratos on a collision course with Poseidon's human form, which Kratos rips out of the watery construct and onto a platform. There he closes in on the weakened Poseidon, proceeds beating Poseidon uncontrollably; slamming his face repeatedly against a wall, throwing him against rocks, gouging his eyes with his thumbs, and finally breaking his neck, killing him instantly and throwing his body from the mountain. This last struggle is seen through Poseidon's own perspective. When Poseidon falls off Mt. Olympus, he makes an impact to the water below, and created a tidal wave that floods most of Greece. This would probably confirm why the Desert of Lost Souls does not exist anymore. It is interesting to note that Poseidon could have almost single handedly bested the Titans had Kratos not intervened, as his leviathans were already knocking many Titans off the mountain. In Poseidon's Chamber, Kratos finds a note Poseidon left where it is indicated he became interested in Pandora's power over Olympus and suspicious of Zeus' intentions, expressing fear his brother has changed for the worst. The note reads: A mere girl, somehow she is the key to the labyrinth. I brought this statue here, but so far have learned nothing. That mortal Daedalus, in his madness, has devised a way to shield secrets from even my far reaching view. This does not bode well. I fear Zeus is no longer the brother I once knew- Poseidon 350px|right Powers and Abilities As the ruler of the seas, Poseidon possesses the Power of Conjuring The Elements especially any form of water, creating strong waves and violent storms. He could also reform himself into a massive, elemental form resembling a titan. This form, in his own image, was entirely water-based, with rocks forming details on his chest and head. Below his waist a large jet of water was maintained, with Leviathans protruding out of it, which Poseidon used actively in his battle with Gaia and Kratos. With his trident, he can also create powerful earthquakes and in his fight with Gaia and Kratos he showed it was able to create forms of lightning. He also has the powers of Shapeshifting , Teleportation, Invincibility, Regeneration, and Power Granting. His shapeshifting could be the reason for the age differences between the games. During the portion of the boss battle atop of Gaia's head, Poseidon has two attacks: a lightning strike on a section of the Titan's skull (which can either be evaded or blocked using your current magic ability) and a strike by one of the Leviathans behind Poseidon (telegraphed by Gaia's head leaning in the direction of the impending strike. After Poseidon is caught in Gaia's hand, he has four new attacks. His first attack is a pound with his left hand (this can be blocked). His second attack is a backhanded swing of his left arm, which is also blockable, but fairly quick. The other two, more powerful attacks involve his trident. His first trident attack is when he strikes multiple parts of Gaia's hand, while his second attack stabs his trident down with incredible force. Both attacks also produce lightning and should definitely be avoided, as they push Kratos back and deal heavy damage. You have the ability to attack Poseidon during these attacks by climbing on the climbable part of Gaia's thumb, but it's usually better to just hang back and let the attack peter out. You must also climb Gaia's thumb in order to activate the mini-game once you have done enough damage to stun the god. If successful, Kratos will hook Poseidon's head, slam him against Gaia's hand, and repeatedly stab his armored chest before swinging around and breaking it open. After this blow, Poseidon will again hook Gaia with his Leviathans, reverting to his previous attacks. However, his lightning attacks hit every part of Gaia's head this time, forcing a well-timed dodge to avoid the waves of lightning. Trivia *Poseidon is the first God Kratos encounters in God of War I and the first God to be killed in God of War III. *It is interesting to note that Poseidon was investigating the recent decisions of his king Zeus for the manufacture of the Labyrinth, and its mysterious prisoner. He took to view that recently, Zeus was not the brother he knew before. This shows that despite Athena saying all the other Gods were as affected by the evils of the box, much like Zeus himself, Poseidon was somehow immune to its affects, or at least not as affected by it. If indeed affected as well, Poseidon could have been infected by the evil Pride, as hinted by his dialogue with Kratos. *It is also interesting to note that his image in God of War appears much older than that in God of War III. His beard appears to be white and bushier than his in God of War III, but still keeping the lines of energy that are on his entire body. Part of this, however, could be due to the fact that many Gods looked different in God of War, than they did in following games. One could consider the appearances of the Gods in God of War II and on as being the "canon" appearance, and the difference in appearance of the Gods in the first game being due to the fact that further games were not certain. *In Poseidon's chambers in God of War 3, there are statues on the wall that look like Poseidon did in the original God of War. *During his fight with Kratos, Poseidon mentions "Atlantis will be avenged", hinting the possibility that Kratos had something to do with the city's downfall. Gallery File:Poseidon_1.png|Poseidon in God of War 1 gow_04_12_25.jpg|Poseidon's statue File:Untitled_5.png|Poseidon using his infamous "Poseidon's Rage" magic. 800px-Untitled_31.png|Poseidon is one of the first to be the onlookers of the Titans climbing atop Mount Olympus File:Untitled_17.png|Poseidon and Zeus File:Untitled_8.png|Poseidon before his transformation Poseidon summons the leviathians.jpg|Poseidon summons the leviathians poseidon water form 2.jpg|The frontal image of Poseidon's water form God-of-War-III.jpg|Poseidon's frontal image 2 gow3-poseidon-400x225.jpg|Poseidon's water form 3 poseidon's water form.jpg|Poseidon prepares to fight File:Untitled_3.png|Poseidon attacks Gaia with his leviathians. File:Untitled_4.png|Poseidon attacks with his trident File:Poseidon_2.png|Poseidon uses his "Poseidon's Rage" magic while in his God form. File:Untitled_2.png|Kratos and Gaia destroys Poseidon's God Form. Poseidon's water form defeated.jpg|Poseidon's water form defeated File:Poseidon_3.png|Poseidon, badly hurt. File:Poseidon_4.png|Kratos beating Poseidon File:Poseidon.png|Kratos gouges Poseidon's eyes with his thumbs poseidon(beaten).jpg|Kratos breaks Poseidon's neck File:Poseidon12.png|Poseidon's defeat. File:Poseidon13.png|The flood of Ancient Greece. greece flooded.jpg|Greece under water Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Sea Deities Category:Relatives of Zeus Category:God of War 1 Characters Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:God of War III Category:God of War 3 Characters Category:God of War 3 Bosses